Michael's Girl
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie finds himself thinking why can't he have a girl like Michael's girl?


**AUTHORS NOTE: I've been addicted to the song Jessie's girl for quite a while now so I thought I'd turn the addiction into a story and I know that Michael/Jackie isn't everyone's top pairing but I thought I'd play a little! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the song.**

**

* * *

**

**[Michael's Girl]**

* * *

I'm sat at my desk, a ripple of laughter escaped my throat at the comment that Jackie just said to me. I've always liked the teasing relationship we share. She makes the long days on cases all worthwhile. I don't know when I'd realised that I'd fallen for my brunette work colleague but now that I was aware, it hit me like a ton of bricks at every opportunity. I was always constantly telling myself that I should tell her but there was one problem.

Jackie was in love and now dating our other work colleague, Michael.

I've always been close to Michael. I'd say after Stuart, he was one of my best friends. I've always respected him as a man and as a boss. He was always there for us and always made sure that we were okay even if we'd managed to piss him off – something I manage to do on a regular basis! I've never had a reason to dislike him or doubt my friendship with him but that has recently changed and I don't even have to think why. I know it's because he's got Jackie and she's what I want.

Our conversation ends as Michael walks into the bullpen and her eyes follow his movement towards his office. I feel jealous with every look she gives him. She excuses herself from my conversation and moves towards the office, knocking once before moving inside and closing the door behind her. I know that right now they'll be kissing and normally it wouldn't bother me because they're a couple and besides, the only time they probably get to see each other is at this office but I just wish that they wouldn't.

I find myself thinking about how he touches her and how at night, he's the one to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings. He's the one that gathers her close when she's upset and promises her that everything will be okay in the end. I know I'm not the most sensitive of guys but I want to do that for her. I want to hold her close and whisper that I love her, that I'll save her and that she'll never feel alone again.

I'm the only one she's told about the relationship because she knows how Stuart likes to live by the rules and it's definitely against them for Michael and Jackie to be together but she needed someone to tell when it happened. She's typical detective and doesn't have many female friends but I've always enjoyed being Jackie's friend. I decided that I wasn't going to change our relationship because I don't feel there is a reason to change but sometimes I wish that it was a stranger so I could just tell her how I feel!

I smile as she comes out the office, a massive grin on her face and I don't want to tell her that her lips are kiss swollen and even though I know they're from another guy, I think it's the hottest thing I've ever seen! She's walking towards me and is about to say something when her desk phone rings. She smiles as if knowing who it is and answers it, sitting on her chair seductively and it does nothing to calm me down and then I hear her say, "I love you too... No I love you more." She does that fake giggle and then says "No you hang up," I hear this sentence for several times before reaching over and hanging up. She looks over at me, her look showing that she wasn't happy.

"I thought you could do with a helping hand when it came to making the decision," I simply reply shrugging not wanting to admit that I always feel dirty when they talk cute because I find myself thinking that I'm at the other end of the phone or at least wishing that I was. She smiles and I feel like telling her right then that I love her but then decide it's not the right time.

I've gone home by now and I'm finding myself in my bedroom, a smile on my face as I remember how happy Jackie had sounded when she'd gone home. I know it was because she was going home to him but my mind doesn't process thoughts like that. I find myself staring in my mirror, my hands trembling as I run it through my hair. I find myself wondering what she doesn't like about me seeing as all the other girls fall over for me. How is that humanly possible that I can have every other girl fall for me but the one I want?

I'm funny, I'm chatty with all my lines and I make her laugh. Isn't that what all girls want? A guy that can make them laugh at night and make them feel better. I sat down on my couch and I realised that this was stupid. I was thinking about how much I loved my friend's girl. I feel like wanting to take Michael aside and just ask him how he did it. How did he pull her aside and catch her attention?

I mean no offence to Michael but he's not incredible, he's defintily not a catch... okay, that's a lie. He is attractive. He's got the whole blonde hair and blue eye things going on. The whole thing that's wrong with him is he has no personality. All he cares for is work but I can see how much he cares for Jackie.

That sentence hits me like a tonne of bricks. I've seen them together and Michael is the happiest he's ever been and I enjoy seeing Michael happy. He's a friend and I hated knowing that someone was always so damned miserable! I'm happy that he's happy. I know that I really want to talk to Jackie, tell her how I feel but by doing that. I'm hurting a friend. I could never sink that low no matter how much I love a girl.

I wish that I had Michael's girl. I really do but I'm not going to do anything stupid to harm a perfect relationship so I'll just let my feelings go to the slide. I decided that to make myself feel better, I was going to go out and hit the clubs. There I'd meet lots of girls, none like Jackie but lots none the less.

One day I'll find my Jackie. First I need to learn where I can find a woman like that.


End file.
